


【TSN/ME/莱花】恶魔来自天堂

by ChillyIsland



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Dark!Lex, Lex won at last, M/M, Porn With Plot, 一发完含莱花pwp情节, 莱总成为最终赢家
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyIsland/pseuds/ChillyIsland
Summary: 当神经病和混蛋爱上了同一个人。莱总成为最终赢家。美莱需要被关爱啊啊啊啊花朵快好好爱他——！
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 7





	【TSN/ME/莱花】恶魔来自天堂

———————————正文——————————

Eduardo没有想到，他与Lex·Luthor的再次见面会是在这样的场面下。

在巴西最大、南美洲最繁华热闹的城市，他的出生地——圣保罗市最豪华的私人俱乐部。

彼时他刚刚经历十七个小时的飞行，甚至连时差都没来得及调整，就急匆匆地赶往与合作对象约定的地点进行商业洽谈。

这是父亲安排给他的任务——尽管在Eduardo刚出生不久他们便全家移民到了美国，Saverin家族依旧有不小的产业盘踞在巴西。老Saverin的身体已经不再适合进行这样的会面，他的头脑不如年轻人敏锐，并且自从换上高血压后Eduardo的母亲便明令禁止对方再乘坐飞机。

作为Saverin家的独子，Eduardo只能承担下这项光荣的任务，与父亲口中的“大客户”进行会面。事实上老Saverin对他寄予了不小的期望，甚至在电话中暗示儿子充分利用自己那天赐的商业头脑，尽力取得最大利益。

Eduardo从来不擅长于让父亲失望，更别说拒绝。

于是现在的场面毫不令Eduardo意外——尽管他的头不停地突突跳动，他的眼皮沉重地几乎抬不起来，他抓着咖啡杯的左手甚至在颤抖，Eduardo依旧坚持坐在包厢中，像喝水一样猛灌咖啡。

这太苦了，Eduardo皱皱眉，他平常的习惯都是加两块糖的美式，然而在作为全球最大咖啡生产国的地方，似乎连咖啡的浓度都有所提升。

Eduardo看了看手机屏幕，距离约定好的时间还有五分钟——也许他可以稍微闭一会眼，就五分钟，不会有人发现的……

“Wo——ah，ayo，ayo！我想你是小Saverin先生，对吧？Ronaldo·Saverin在我们上次会面时就谈及过他的退休，而我居然还以为他在开玩笑！”

Eduardo觉得自己一定是在梦里，或者出现了幻觉。他的头脑是如此迟钝，以至于在穿着白西装的男人向他伸出手并说：“Hi，how are you doing？”时，他足足反应了五秒才迟钝地握住对方：“Oh……really great.”

“Really great？Good，good.”

…………

Eduardo的大脑仍旧在处理过程中，他看着对方苍白的唇瓣飞速开合，惊人的语速令他哪怕在清醒时都有些困难理解，何况是现在——

“Dudu，你还好吗？Are you still with me？”

直到对方说出那个熟悉的称呼，Eduardo才终于反应过来一般，露出了见面以来第一个微笑：“Lex，我…我之前并不知道父亲口中的'大客户'会是你，Wow…”

“I know. 不可思议，对吧？Hehe……”

现在，Eduardo终于彻底放松了下来。

坐在他对面的人，Lex·Luthor，是他此次的目标，合作的对象，同时也是与他有着将近十年友谊的童年玩伴。

他们结识于父辈的一场宴会上，两家在很早的时候就存在合作关系，而在充满利益与金钱的社交活动中，年龄相近的孩童无疑成为对方最好的陪伴。

两个小大人一样穿着西装系着领结的孩子，在一本正经地握手、拘谨地在宴会上待了不超过十分钟之后，就趁着大人不注意手拉着手跑到外面的花园玩耍去了。

最后当然被家长发现，并且，就凭他们身上沾满了泥土与褶皱的西装便足够获得父辈回到家后的训斥。但当Eduardo悄悄低着头抬眼看向对方，而Lex也恰好在此时撞上了他的目光时，两人都偷偷笑了起来。

连他们都不曾预想，这段友谊会持续将近十年——Eduardo与Lex在此期间一直保持联系，每周至少三次的拜访，当父亲们有要事商谈时这个数目还会增加。直到十八岁的时候，Eduardo收到了哈佛的录取通知书，而Lex选择了位于东海岸的麻省理工学院。

而现在，当Eduardo再次看到那张熟悉的脸，他甚至开始有些恍惚，好像从未与Lex分开，尽管他们已经六年没有见面，自从——

“* Ah，Mother of god！Would you look at the time？噢我很抱歉Dudu，你一定刚下了飞机就赶到这里——我敢保证你甚至没来得及好好休息一下，对不对？Jesus！你一定要原谅我，bla bla bla……我总是一说起来就没完，而我一定让你感到厌倦了不是吗？”

“不Lex，你知道不是这样的。”  
Eduardo温和地回答，而他并不是在说场面话或是应付对方。见到久别重逢的老友已经冲散了他旅途的疲倦，现在他完全精神了起来。“我说真的，我很好，让我们先把眼前的事情谈完，然后——”

“啊，合作，合作！Edu，你知道我永远不会拒绝你的——Mercy？”

说到这，Lex忽然扭头转向站在一旁、身材高挑纤细、看上去像是他助理的亚裔女性：“无论老Saverin先生在合同上提出了什么都要签约，好吗？我能够把接下来的事都交给你对吗？Good girl. 现在，至于我们……”

Lex又转过身来，“Edu，我想你应该不会拒绝陪老朋友去喝一杯的邀约，for old time's sake？”

巴西青年笑着站起来整理着西装：“当然——for our sake.”

…………

现在是巴西时间，凌晨两点。

在这个热烈奔放的国家，狂欢永不打烊。Eduardo坐在当地的一家酒吧中捧着特调，当然，他知道手中明黄到亮蓝色渐变、看上去像是果酒的液体度数有多高。

令Eduardo多少有些惊讶的是，Lex的酒量甚至不如他。当他在一片嘈杂中转过头，看到Lex泛着红、在黑暗中发光却又迷离的眼神时，Eduardo就意识到时间到了。

“Okay，Lex……好了，我们该走了。你喝醉了，告诉我你订下的酒店在哪？也许我该联系你的助理……噢不，现在是凌晨，我不能打扰女士的休息…Lex？帮我一下？”

喝醉了的Lex意外配合，只是歪歪倒倒地扶着Eduardo站起来，在将大半重量放在对方身上后说出一家酒店的名字。

当Eduardo好不容易在巴西炙热的夜风中站了将近半个小时才拦下一辆车时，期间身上还挂着一个成年男子，他不禁开始感谢上帝：Lex要比他矮一些，这让搀扶工作变得容易了不少。说真的，如果不是Eduardo清楚喝醉的人有多么骄傲，他甚至想抱起对方，这样更好操作一些……

在他们抵达酒店后，Eduardo从Lex的西装口袋翻出了房卡——他已经累到没力气去管前台接待人员看向他们的暧昧目光了。这里是巴西，随便他们怎么想去吧！

他扶着Lex回到了房间——意料之中的总统套房，及其奢华的装饰，房间内的一切布置都是顶尖的。当他终于把人安顿好打算离开时，一只手扯住了Eduardo的上衣。

“Alice……”

Eduardo无奈地看向躺在床上意识显然不太清楚的人：“No，It's Eduardo.”

Alice，在刚才酒吧将近四小时的交谈中他一次也没听到Lex提起这个名字。也许是他的前女友之类的…？不管怎么样，他该走了。

“Lex，放开我，我得走了——你需要好好休息。”

“No. Alice…You're Alice.”  
这次，不等Eduardo开口，Lex忽然看向巴西青年，锐利的眼神一瞬间让Eduardo以为他根本没喝醉：“Edu，你不记得了吗？Alice and Hatter……你是Alice。”

好吧，现在Eduardo总算想起些什么。那是一个他们很小的时候玩过的游戏——Lex，出于某些原因，在一段时间内十分痴迷于爱丽丝梦游仙境，那个童话故事。并且他的着迷甚至蔓延到与Eduardo的游戏中，Lex坚持要求Eduardo扮演Alice，而他的角色永远都不固定……现在想起来，Eduardo对自己当时的配合都感到十分惊讶。

“Fine，I'm Alice，alright？现在放开我Lex，我要回去了……”

“No…The time has not come.”

Eduardo彻底失去了说话的欲望。他的西装由于大力拉扯现在布满了褶皱，显然已经报废。Lex抓他的力量太大了，手指关节甚至泛起了白色。现在看来他要么砍掉Lex的一只手，要么脱下自己的西装——而Eduardo确定如果他实施了第二个方法，Lex会继续抓住他的衬衫。

好吧。Eduardo有些头疼，最终他决定留下了。其实他的内心也并没有那么坚定要离开。现在太晚了，他是那么疲倦，而Lex的房间看上去那么舒服——尤其是那张宽大到足够三四个人在上面打滚的Kingsize……

没关系。当Eduardo将儿时好友安顿好、并且自己远远躺在床的另一端时，他这样安慰自己。他们并非不曾这样做过，事实上在小时候，Lex经常邀请他留宿或者到Eduardo家中。现在就跟当年无差……

过度劳累与狂欢令Eduardo很快陷入了深度睡眠，因此也令他错过了，当他均匀的呼吸一响起，身边人瞬间睁开的清明眼神。

Lex轻轻地凑过来贴在Eduardo的身后。他用泛着红的眼睛近乎贪婪地打量着面前的巴西青年，眼神中甚至连一丝醉意都不存在。

最终，他将双手环绕上Eduardo的腰，牢牢将对方禁锢在自己怀中。

在闭上眼之前，他凑到Eduardo的耳边，让温热的呼吸尽数撒在耳廓。

他说。

************************************************

当Eduardo从宿醉带来的头疼与疲惫中醒来时，他意外地看到床上摆好了餐盘，上面甚至贴心地放上了一杯咖啡、两块方糖与餐巾。而昨晚喝醉的人，Lex现在已经起来了。他穿着相同的白西装站在巨大的落地窗前，明亮的光从窗外照在他身上，那头长发现在看上去像是纯金色。

他现在看上去像个天使。

Eduardo这样想着，也用开玩笑的语气说出来。Lex的面部肌肉奇怪地抽动一下，看上去像是在努力挤出一个微笑，但最终他只是将手搭上窗沿：“吃点东西吧Edu，我可以想象你在过去的一天除了酒精与飞机上提供的劣质饼干外什么都没有摄入，对不对？——要吃块糖果吗？”

Lex随手从桌子上的糖罐中取出一块，剥开外皮露出里面鲜艳透明的红色内容物。他将长方体的糖块捏在手中递到Eduardo嘴边：“* It's cherry.”

Eduardo本能地对此感到有些不适，身为巴西人他本身却对本地盛产的甜点没有多大兴趣，何况现在是早上，他最不需要的就是摄入让自己不必要兴奋起来的过量糖分。

但Lex已经强硬地将糖块放在他的唇边，近乎逼迫地塞了进去。Eduardo只能有些狼狈地张开嘴咬住糖块。

近乎爆裂般的酸味瞬间席卷了他的味蕾，令本来还有些倦怠的Eduardo瞬间清醒过来。他的本能反应是要吐出来，但碍于Lex还在场，最终他只能皱着眉含住，同时不着痕迹地用舌头将糖块推向牙齿与脸颊之间的地方，减少能够品尝到味道的可能。

看着Eduardo脸上的表情，Lex好像发现了什么有趣的事情一般终于笑起来。

“你会在这里待多久？”

“Well…我想不会很久，呃…事实上，谈完合作之后我就该回新加坡了……”

“Oh，wow，新加坡！你现在住在那里？Since when？有趣的选择Edu，你从没告诉过我新加坡是你的理想乡。”

面对Lex一连串的问题，Eduardo只是沉默地塞了一口三明治。他该怎么回答对方的问题？告诉Lex他被三年前加州的一场夜雨伤透了心，一气之下跑到了大洋彼岸？

Lex应该知道那场天价官司才对，如果他知道，那么他一定能猜到发生了什么，以及自己为什么要移民……Lex是他见过最聪明的人，为什么还要提起这些问题？

“总之，Edu，我想这就是我们短暂的告别了——我的飞机今天下午就要回去。Ah，speaking of which——一个月后我在纽约有些事情要处理，我会在那里停留相当一段时间，也许你有兴趣来加入吗Edu？我认为短短不到一天的会面对于我们这么久的分别并不足够，不是吗？”

“I'll see，”Eduardo没有直接拒绝，也没有同意。他站起来整整西装，最后给了Lex一个拥抱，感受到对方略有些僵硬地在他背上轻拍两下。“Goodbye，Lex.”

************************************************

最开始，Eduardo并不知道Lex的目的。

他仅仅定下了飞往纽约的机票，由于Lex并未明确告诉过他地点，Eduardo只好随意订下了酒店，并给Lex Corp的内部专线留了言，语音中他告诉Lex自己来到了纽约，并且如果对方有时间的话他非常乐意见一面。

出乎意料，Lex很快找到了他。在Eduardo甚至没来得及准备之前，Lex的车已经停在他的酒店门口。

他们像老朋友一样，四处闲逛，叙旧，游玩……纽约是个繁华的都市，热闹似乎从来不会落幕。尽管，尽管在这几天的时间里他与Lex相处得很愉快，Eduardo依旧不喜欢这座城市。

快节奏的生活、高速运转与繁华热闹、还有现在多雨季节……无一不在提醒他回想起过去的生活。这与加州太像了，而他曾经发过誓自己再也不会回去。

如果不是最后一天的行程，Eduardo真的认为Lex只是来与他叙旧的。

早上起来，在看到窗外飘着小雨的时候，Eduardo本来做好了窝在酒店的沙发中渡过一天的打算。然而当Lex打电话告诉他，自己为他们订好了参观博物馆的票时，Eduardo犹豫了半天还是答应了下来。

当他开始为今天的出行打扮时，Eduardo看着镜子中的自己漫不经心地回想，似乎从儿时起他就不擅长拒绝对方。Lex·Luthor always gets what he wants.

展览的主题似乎与神学之类的有关。不知道是因为天气或是其他什么原因，前来参观的人并不多，零星的游客分布在偌大空荡的展厅。

Eduardo，受到母亲的影响本身是虔诚的信教者，因此他并不像来这里的大部分人一样兴致缺缺。另一方面，Lex似乎对这个展览称得上痴迷，他抱着极大兴趣细心观察着每一个展品，认真阅读着上面的介绍。

突然，Lex从玻璃展柜前移开目光看向Eduardo。他说：“Edu，你对神明的理解是什么？”

Eduardo显然没有为这个问题作准备。他想了想在餐桌上听过的祷告以及陪同母亲去的教堂布告，最终选择了一个挑不出错的回答：“sensus divinitatis【拉丁文】，人人皆知有神，上帝将自己启示在人心中。”

“Ha！A classic answer for a classic question. 神是什么？* 荷鲁斯，耶和华，阿波罗……你知道吗Edu，我们对上帝的称呼取决于我们所属的部落——因为神是属于部落的，神也会选择阵营！”

“神明不存在！我小的时候天上没有人干预过什么——当我小的时候、一次又一次被父亲打到出血甚至骨折，还要承受他的厌恶时我就清楚这一点！Hehe…我很久以前就总结出这一点——* 如果神是全能的，他不可能是个完人；如果他是完人，他就不可能是万能的！”

Eduardo从未看到过比Lex此刻更冷酷的眼神，Lex的情绪似乎不知道怎么被调动起来，这令Eduardo感到不舒服。童年好友在此刻看上去是如此陌生，如此令人恐俱、浑身上下散发着控制欲……Eduardo在此刻总算有些理解外界对这位天才企业家、慈善家的评价。或者说，他终于看到，常人眼中的Lex·Luthor。

然而对方仅皱皱鼻子，继续紧盯着他说下去

“但你，Dudu！你出现了！每一次，每一次当你前来拜访或是上门的时候，父亲会停止打我！他会叫来医生为我治疗，会将我打扮到光鲜亮丽，甚至会摸着我的脑袋夸我是他的骄傲！

Edu，你——你做到了神都不曾做到的事情，这意味着你对我来说比神还要重要。当然，你也不可能是完人！你的缺点、你的感情用事、你的热烈！你过剩的保护欲令你从来无法远离我，这也能充分解释为什么你会对那个愚蠢的nerd，whatever his name was，给予那么多关注，即便在经历过对方的背叛与欺骗之后！  
And THAT is what makes you special. To me.”

“你知道的Dudu……我不要将你拉下神坛…也用不着毁灭天堂。”  
“我所需要的，不过是一步一步向神坛走去，然后站在你身旁。”

恶魔来自天堂。

Eduardo此刻彻底坚定了离开的决心。即便对于Lex，这样的说话方式也十分失礼。没人，没有人至今在他面前提起过Mark，更别说用“背叛” “欺骗”这样直白又伤人的词语。

“很抱歉，Lex，”  
Eduardo知道自己此刻的语气听上去冰冷又陌生，但他并不在乎。他已经开始有些生气了。“我要走了。”

在他转身之际，Lex突然极快地伸出手抓住Eduardo的手腕。

“Lex，你还有什么事吗？”

Eduardo尽量做到礼貌地询问，同时开始不着痕迹地挣扎。他怎么不知道Lex的力气有这么大？

“不，没什么，”  
Lex用高亢的声音说着，他此刻看上去情绪有些激动，但熟悉他的人知道，这是他的常态。“我只是…只是有些感慨，”

Lex的眼睛因为过度亢奋甚至开始变红，他的表情此刻看上去十分无辜，几乎像一个金发天使，用最纯粹的眼神盯着Eduardo。他将颤抖的手指突然贴上Eduardo的脸庞：“我的玫瑰终于要离开伊甸园了。”

Eduardo皱了皱眉，却没有避开。他已经习惯了Lex有些奇怪的举动。甚至，他对这样并不陌生的动作感到有些怜悯。从少年时代起Lex身上就有一种奇怪的气质在吸引着Eduardo，也许是因为对方早早失去了母亲，也许是他肩上过早地承担起家族的责任，总之这一切令Eduardo不自觉想要保护对方。

Lex也许在外人看来是令人恐惧的、强大的、神经质的，但在Eduardo眼中，他却认为Lex是他见过最脆弱的人，对方尖锐高亢的语调、浮夸的动作与脸上时不时露出的特殊表情……有时候Eduardo甚至会产生一种想要将对方小心翼翼地捧在手里关爱的错觉。Lex对他的判断完全正确，Eduardo身上有一种，几乎可以被称作母性的光辉，源自于他过剩的保护欲与溢出的关爱，这让他总想挡在对方面前，替他承受一切来自世界上的恶意。尽管被他护在身后的人是个恶魔。

但那不是现在。他现在不想看到Lex。

“在你离开之前，Dudu，我有一份礼物送给你。一份最特别的礼物，我保证你会喜欢的！”

“Ah，here he comes！* 'Late，late！' says the white rabbit ! ”

当Eduardo顺着Lex·Luthor的目光看向某个地方并注意到来人时，他几乎在瞬间爆发出了力量，奋力甩开了还抓着他的Lex。

该死的。此刻Eduardo脸上的表情绝对称不上好看，他甚至想转身就走。

谁能告诉他，那个卷毛混蛋，Mark·Zuckerberg，为什么会出现在这？！

************************************************

比起现在这幅诡异的三足鼎立的局面，Eduardo宁愿现在不顾风度地转身离开，或是随便找个地方躲起来、钻到地缝里……无论什么都比看见Mark要好！

“* Boys! Ah，I love it ! I love bringing people together! "  
Lex语调听上去更加尖锐了，他甚至微笑着拍起手，主动向刚刚到场的人伸出：“How are we？Hi，hello！”

直到这两个人同时出现在自己面前，看着两张几乎是复制粘贴出来的脸，Eduardo才意识到自己之前那种Lex似乎从未离开过的感觉从哪来。

这也同样很好地解释了在一开始为什么他会选择与Mark成为好友。他们，Lex与Mark，除了发型与穿着打扮不同，其余的整张面容，即便是机器，Eduardo都怀疑是否能做到如此高的相似度。

最终，Eduardo冷淡地扭头看着Lex：“我不知道你还请了朋友。”

“噢不不Edu…事实上Mr.Zuckerberg并不是——暂时不是我的朋友。记得我说过的吗？这就是我给你的礼物，Edu。”

Eduardo甚至不需要回过头都能想象Mark此刻脸上愤怒的表情，硅谷暴君居然被称作礼物，他毫不怀疑以对方的骄傲会立刻使用刻薄恶毒的语言对Lex进行攻击……

很遗憾，他现在没有心情看这样一出戏剧。

Eduardo凭借最后一丝良好的教养冲着Mark点点头，随后毫不犹豫地转身离开。

卷毛男人几乎在瞬间想要追上去，如果不是对方暗示过他“一位老朋友”会到场，Mark甚至根本不屑于出现在这里。他宁愿坐在FB总部与下属开着无聊冗长的会议，也好过来到这种创作出来就是为了消磨人类的时间与精神的展览会。如果他需要一个信仰，那么他宁愿选择相信FaceBook。

然而Lex并不打算让对方如愿。

“Mr.Zuckerberg！嗨，很高兴你应邀前来，老实说我从未期待过，看来你真的想再见到Edu不是吗？我看过你的资料，了解你的背景……啊，入学测试的成绩是…Wow！很不错的分数——对于普通人来说，真的，Mr. Zuckerberg，甚至可以称得上亮眼！”

Mark这才勉强抬起头看着对方，Lex·Luthor，亿万富豪，然而唯一让他对金发男人有印象的来自于对方的脸。

“*Oh，look at us……在见到你之前我还一直疑惑，Dudu对你莫名的兴趣与关注从何而来，直到我看见你的脸！你知道吗Mr.Zuckerberg？有多少家媒体将我们两个放在一起分析比较，甚至猜测我们是失散多年的亲兄弟？”

“你在暗示wardo将我作为你的替身吗？”

Mark丝毫没有被Lex的话语影响，一针见血地尖锐指出对方话语的含义，“我对于无聊且效率低下的信息了解方面显然不如你，并且，很抱歉，我的父母至今依旧安然无恙。”

“Ouch——”  
Lex故意做出一副受伤的表情，眼睛紧紧盯着对面人：“我以为我们会成为朋友，Marky——我可以这么叫你吗？Marky，Marky，Mark……你看，我们并没有那么不同，我的意思是，除却面容！很明显这才是现在大家都在讨论的！No no……”

“在更深的层次，如果他们站得更高一点就能发现——我们的共同之处。可惜，人类总是那么容易被表象所迷惑，所吸引！Dudu在看到你这张脸的一瞬间也许就是这样。”

“你又以为自己是什么，神吗？”  
Mark冷漠地看着对方，他脸上的这幅表情曾经吓退过竞争对手，“Lex·Luthor，你只不过是一个站在家族企业上面、被宠坏了的小少爷罢了。如果你跟wardo的关系真的那么密切，我却在大学中一次都没有听到过你的名字。”

“神？Oh no no no，Marky Mark，我想我们之间可能存在几点误会。我从未将自己视作过神。你瞧，神也有缺点，神不是万能的，神…永远比不上人！”

“并且，如果你像我这样了解自己的对手，做了详细的调查——which you didn't！You didn't！但如果你对我哪怕有比常人更深入的一点了解，你就会明白……  
我可不是被宠坏了的(I am not spoiled) ，并且，hehe…家族企业，啊，多么有趣。我可以负责任地向你保证，Mark boy，我今天所获得的一切、所拥有的东西——都是我亲手夺来的。”

“至于名字……well，well…告诉我，当你已经把眼前的当作自己心里想的那个人，你还会不断提起吗？”

Mark彻底丧失了耐心，他决定不再与面前这个神经病做过多纠缠。就在他走向门口的瞬间，背后却传来一阵高亢的声音：“当你再次见到Dudu时，Mark——我知道你有办法得到他的行踪。”

“替我向他道歉，好吗？”

Mark没有理会，推开门离去。

而在室内，游客已经尽数离开，只有Lex·Luthor站在原地。

阳光透过哥特式的圆形玫瑰窗户上的彩绘玻璃照进来，让他看上去像是在燃烧。

玻璃上绘着圣经中“与神较力”的故事。

金发男人穿着洁白西装，像个天使一样。

他轻轻张开嘴，

“* Dingdong，God is dead. ”

************************************************  
Eduardo从不曾想过，在纽约街头独自享受一杯咖啡会是这么困难的事情。

“你知道吗Mark，现在的行为让你看上去不仅像一个混蛋，还是一个变态跟踪狂。”

Eduardo平静地放下手中的咖啡杯看向对方。他仅仅在整个纽约随便找了一家街边咖啡馆，然后在十分钟之内，他的对面座位上就多了一个卷毛。

“你想要什么？”

“Just trying to start a conversation.”

Mark拉下帽兜，双手交叉放在桌上，“三年——wardo，三年之内我们都没有像这样面对面坐下来好好交谈过，甚至连一封电子邮件都没有，所以我想，在收到那个人邀请的时候我认为也许这是个机会，你知道，让我们重新开始交谈的机会。”

他就知道，Eduardo叹了口气，他怎么会在最开始认为Lex仅仅是单纯地与他联系呢？Luthor做任何事从来都带有明确的目的，只不过目前为止，将他与Mark聚在一起，除了令他对Lex感到愤怒之外，Eduardo暂时看不出其他的意义。

“重新交谈的机会？我以为如果没有律师或是在公堂之上，你不会再跟我说话的。”

而Mark这次甚至没有停顿，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Eduardo：“我道过歉了，并且我确信你收到了我的电子邮件——”

“电子邮件？Wow，多么有'诚意'。”

“wardo，你在所有社交软件包括通讯手段上拉黑了我，我不得不黑进你的邮箱并且确定我的邮件是已读状态，这是最可行的方法。”

“这也是你如何获取我的行踪的，对吗？黑进我的电脑、手机？”

Eduardo感受到自己心中的愤怒不断累积，他闭上眼深吸一口气，才克制住自己将咖啡泼到对面人脸上的冲动：“再见，asshole.”

“等等——！”

真见鬼，Eduardo怒视着对方抓在自己胳膊上的手，为什么长着一张脸的混蛋们总喜欢抓着他，因为他的骨架纤细？还有，为什么他们的力气都这么大？

“wardo，在你离开之前至少听我把话说完——这跟你，跟Lex·Luthor有关！”

Mark看着听到那个名字后停止挣扎的青年，内心涌上一股莫名的感受。

当你已经把眼前的当作自己心里想的那个人，你还会不断提起吗？

他尽力将Lex·Luthor的话对他产生的影响驱逐出脑海，一心一意盯着面前皱着眉的巴西青年：“wardo，尽管我不知道你们的关系是怎样的，但Lex·Luthor是个危险的人，我希望你离开他。”

…………  
Eduardo带着极大的耐心与沉默听完了Mark的话。最终，他静静地说：“谢谢你，Mark——谢谢你告诉我这一切。”

Mark看着对面的青年，突兀地开口：“你还会回去，去见他吗？”

“为什么不呢？”Eduardo反问，“Lex是我的朋友。”

“他是个残暴的恶魔！他杀了自己的父亲——他为了自己的企业干出了那么多血腥的事，wardo，难道你刚才没有听我说的话吗？”

“Mark，尽管我确信你的信息来源，我依旧不会相信你说的一切。Lex也许有他的阴暗面，但我不认为他是你口中那样的人——”

“为什么？”  
穿着帽衫的人突然开口打断，Mark急切地凑上来，“为什么你信任他？因为你们是朋友？我们也是朋友wardo——”

“不再是了，”Eduardo没有让对方说完，“不再是了Mark，你心里清楚这一点。”

“那为什么你会选择原谅、相信他？是像Lurhor说的那样对吗？从一开始，你只是把我当作他的替代品？”

“闭嘴Mark！”

现在，Eduardo彻底生气了。那双南美人特有的棕蜜色大眼睛闪烁着愤怒的火焰，纤长浓密的睫毛不断抖动着：“你想知道原因吗asshole？因为我从少年时代就认识Lex，因为我们的友谊持续了将近十年，因为Lex从来不会一味索取而不懂得付出——which is exactly what you've been doing to me !”

“至少Lex永远都会站在我身旁，而不是任由外人插在我们之间；当Lex说他会去接我的时候他会按时出现在约定地点，而不是让我独自等待一个小时后淋着夜雨离开！他更不会在我付出了那么多参与一个项目之后与别人设计我、将我的股份压缩到原来的百万倍分之一！”

说到这里，Eduardo停下来大口喘着气，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，眼中甚至泛起了水光，让人以为下一秒他就要落泪。然而Eduardo知道，他只是过于愤怒。

“最后一点，Mark，你知道为什么我们不再是朋友了吗？那从来都不是我的选择，It was you that pulled the trigger.”

“你居然会认为我们的友谊、源自于我对Lex的回忆。这就是它结束的原因，混蛋。”

Mark突然睁大了眼睛，他急切地抬起头盯着Eduardo试图辩解：“不！我没有这样想过！……是Luthor……”

硅谷暴君此刻像一个无助的孩子，痛苦地抱住头揉乱自己的一头卷毛，最终小声嗫嚅道：“我只是想让你回到我身边，wardo.”

“而我从来都不属于你。”

说完，Eduardo甚至都不曾回头看一眼，大步离开了。

************************************************  
Eduardo本以为在与Mark的争吵过后会平息他的怒火，但那没有发生。于是他知道，这一切远没有结束。

他在街上拦下了出租车。当他出现在Lex corp纽约分部的前台时，Eduardo甚至不在乎什么礼仪，而是直接找到接待：“Where is Lex？”

“嗯，很抱歉先生，如果没有预约……”

“那个混蛋在哪？”  
Eduardo感到血液在血管里沸腾，他的拳头紧紧捏在一起，“听着，我可以从你这里得到答案，或者我可以费一点力气不断给他打电话直到他肯见我，所以为什么我们不选择容易一点的方式呢？”

接待的女士看上去十分为难，然而在她接到一个电话后便松开了眉头：“Mr.Luthor在32层，房间号是1876，您可以搭乘电梯上去，他就在出了电梯左手边的第三个房间。”

然而，即便Eduardo在偌大空荡的会议室中看见金发人影站在落地窗前，这依旧不能平息他的怒火。

“Lex·Luthor——”

“Ah…This is a surprise. You came back，Dudu.”

“Lex，你为什么要那么做？”  
Eduardo紧皱着眉，全力克制自己将眼前的人揍一顿的冲动。

“啊，为什么、为什么？人类的好奇心永远是最宝贵的品质——*乌鸦为什么像写字台？上帝为什么要创造人类？”

“You know，my father named me after Alexander. 你猜他又为什么要这样做，当他在东德吃着变质饼干、向暴君挥舞着鲜花时，认为他会期望自己的孩子像亚历山大一样吗？”  
“至于我为什么那么做——我以为意图已经很明显了，我做出这一切都是为了你，Edu！”

“Luthor，你是个商人，你的动机永远出于利益考虑；你口口声声说为了全人类，但却在私下做着残忍的人体实验；如果牺牲一百万条人命能给你带来更大的个人利益我毫不怀疑你会立即着手！”

Eduardo深吸一口气，继续说道：“你坚持人类至上，然而在内心你的自负已经将自己视做人类的巅峰与代表。追求自我的成就无可厚非，但你的心放错了地方。”

“至于我，我在你这里只不过是另一件商品。一件也许价格比较高昂、也许稀罕但仍然随时可以用来交换的商品。”  
“神明也许存在，也许只是虚无，但那都取决于你的信仰；Lex，而你，你只相信自己。”

对于Eduardo的话语，金发男人只是笑了笑。他向自己的巴西小鹿走来，直到距离不能再近，他用深沉的目光看着Eduardo。

“Dudu，你知道我最喜欢的神话——神话是虚无的，但它们总能给人类带来某些信念——你知道哪篇是我最喜欢的吗？”

“代达罗斯，作为惩罚流浪到克里特岛。尽管他在那里被当作贵客，但他始终思念自己的家乡。”

“于是最终，他有了一个主意，一个绝妙的主意！他说，'米诺斯虽然可以从陆上和水上封住我的去路，但在空中我是畅通无阻的'，他开始收集羽毛，最终做成了两对翅膀——他要带着自己的儿子从天空中逃离！”

“你看，人类最原始、最错误的认识就是相信天神，认为他们的权威是绝对不可挑战的——然而依旧有人去尝试，有人征服了天空！”

“You see，人类创造了上帝这个形象——他存在的唯一意义是人类的存在，他的价值是因为人类需要一个心灵的慰藉，一个寄托！”

“所以，神的形象，永远该由人来定义。”

“而你，Dudu……我将你定义为我的神明。”

Lex的双手在空中挥舞，连续轻点几下，不时耸动自己的肩膀——这样的动作配上他高亢尖锐的声音，让这位富豪看上去有些神经质。

而Lex的听众，他唯一的听众，此刻正静静地站在一旁看着他。

“Luthor，你飞得离太阳太近了。”❶

最终，Eduardo这样说道。

在他转身打算离开之前，Lex忽然叫住了他，“Edu——等等。在你离开之前，愿意陪我去一个地方吗？”

************************************************

Lex所谓的陪同，就是在他的私人飞机待上十几个小时，最终飞到他们的目的地。

Eduardo没有想到，Lex会带自己回到老宅。这里是Luthor家族的庄园，而他对此并不陌生。Lex将他带回了他们童年的回忆。

“Dudu，这曾经是你的房间，尽管仅仅被使用过三个晚上——I kept it just the same. Hum...ah, Maybe one day you will come back if I just keep everything the same. Hehe...It's silly. The magical think of orphan boys！" 

Lex在空中挥舞着自己的双手，他的左手甚至还握着红酒杯。猩红的液体顺着杯壁缓缓流下，有些甚至飞溅出来落在他的手上。

Lex有一双艺术家的手，白皙、修长骨节分明，在这样冷白色调的背景映衬下，陈年红酒的颜色更为突出。

Eduardo似乎被眼前这幅景象吸引，或是震撼住了。他目不转睛地盯着那双手，直到手的主人忽然凑近。Lex的金发出现在他的面前，在如此近的距离之下他甚至能数清对方的眼睫毛——

“除了我以外，从来没有人能再进入这里。”

“现在，我把它——把它还给你。”Lex的声音又开始颤抖，他挑起眉毛看着Eduardo，期待着对方的反应，就像圣诞夜困到不行却拼命瞪大了双眼等待圣诞老人的小男孩。

Eduardo在这样热烈的注视下叹了口气。他有些回避，却仍然硬着头皮看向金发男人：“Lex，你不必这样……这是你的屋子，而我也不需要——”

“No，no……Dudu，” Lex依旧用痴迷的目光看着他，“一切都是为了你。我希望你明白这一点。”

“一切都是为了你。”

然后，在这样的注视下，也许是被眼前的景象所迷惑，也许是过去那些美好的时光触动了Eduardo，也许是那双眼睛中热烈的情感……总之，在Eduardo回过神来，他已经抱着自己的童年好友激烈地吻在一起。

Lex，Lex……Luthor，Alexander……

Eduardo的意识似乎一直不那么清醒，甚至在Lex进入他的身体时。热。过高的温度似乎点燃了空气，让他无法思考。

灼烧感从未离开过他。疼痛与快感伴随在一起，如浪潮般向他涌来。Lex的手劲很大，Eduardo敢保证第二天他的胸膛、大腿、腰臀处全都会布满青紫色的掐痕。对方像某种凶猛的大型野兽，比起亲吻，Lex似乎更痴迷于在他身上撕咬，留下齿印而不是吻痕。

而Lex

当他看着Eduardo眯起那双棕色大眼睛躺在自己身下不断喘息、当他看着对方用迷离的目光、带着软绵绵口音的声音叫着自己的名字——

现在，他终于体会到亵渎神明的感觉。

************************************************

在黎明到来之前，Eduardo就离开了。

在黄昏之后，他又回到了老宅。

而Lex，Lex一直在此，从未离开。

“Ah…This is a surprise. You came back. Why？”

“因为怜悯？你在可怜我吗Dudu？——还是因为你那过剩的保护欲？回答我。”

Lex的脸上仍然带着微笑，然而他的眼中冰冷一片。他穿着纯白西装，满头灿烂的金发好像一个天使，但即便恶魔也不像他的双眼这般死寂。

Eduardo却好像没有注意到对方的目光，他走过去慢慢伸出手——拉住Lex的小指。Lex没有拒绝，没有甩开。但他同样没有回应，甚至连姿势都不曾变过一下。

“外面下雨了。”

最终，Eduardo打破了沉默。

“Oops，原谅我没有注意到——那么，我心爱的玫瑰有没有被淋湿？No？Good，good……现在，让我再问你一遍。”

“Eduardo·Saverin，你为什么回来。”

“……因为我爱你——嘘，让我说完，Lex。我知道你永远不会相信我，尽管我说的是实话。”

“那么，也许我应该换一个更能让你接受的理由——答案是我想你了，可以吗。”

“It was only when I left that occurred to me, of how I miss you, and how much, I love you ."

“Lex，do you trust me? "

Lex在用审视的目光打量他。Eduardo能够感觉到。

他同时知道，Lex不会如此轻易地接受他的理由。这并不是说对方不相信他，事实上他也许是Lex在世上最信任的人了。

只是，Lex·Luthor不会就这样将自己的心托付给他。Lex是他见过最深沉、最难懂、最令人恐惧、最……脆弱的人。

也许要五年，十年，也许要一辈子……

但那有什么关系呢。当Eduardo感觉到Lex紧紧握住了他的手，小指上的戒指甚至将他细嫩的手掌硌疼了。

他已经做好了准备。

而在他的身后，在Eduardo看不见的地方，Lex无声地笑了起来。

你瞧，这一切简直都太过容易。他一眼就能看出Mark·Zuckerberg的性格，他知道对方的弱点，更知道如何摧毁一段关系。

将Mark的天才头脑透露给温氏兄弟，让他们顺理成章地找到Mark提供电子；Zuckerberg是个骄傲的人，他不会替别人打工或者甘愿屈居人下，而一切的开始需要资本，资本与自负让他找上Eduardo，矛盾的种子在此刻已经被埋下。

Sean·Parker，同样头脑简单、易于操控，而对方身上简直聚集了Eduardo厌恶的一切特质，让他成为Lex的最佳人选。

下一步，下一步是什么？噢不，不要着急动手，只有耐心的猎人才能获得最好的猎物。

Right. 利益。

利益带来矛盾，分歧的理念产生纠纷，但这一切都不够——远远不够让Eduardo离开Mark！

人们都需要看到彼此的阴暗面——而他的Edu正需要认清Mark的本质，无论那是否被压抑、被隐藏！

只有受到致命的伤害，小鹿才会知道哪里是安全的；只有产生相同的经历，对方才会对自己产生更大的怜悯与保护欲。

同样，少年时被隐藏在深处、来不及萌发或是被认清的情愫，也许会被尘封，但却不会随着时间消逝。用Zuckerberg那张与自己一模一样的脸能够多少让Eduardo回忆起来，让他意识到自己的感情。但性格上的迥异会使他最终意识到，Mark不是Lex。

至于选择？不，他的Dudu从来不被赋予选择的权利。一切他做出的决定、走过的路径都按照Lex的想法进行下去。不管Edu心中的人是Mark还是Lex，他只有一个选择。

而最终，最终这些因素酝酿在一起会发酵成什么呢？

…………

Lex漫不经心地抚摸着Eduardo左手无名指。纤细光滑的修长手指上已经套上了一枚戒指，在内侧刻着他的名字。

他好奇地把玩着手指，脸上带着最纯洁无辜的表情，像个圣洁的天使，

* 现在，神明也要屈从于我的意志。

——————————end——————————  
❶：伊卡洛斯是希腊神话中代达罗斯的儿子，与代达罗斯使用蜡和羽毛造的翼逃离克里特岛时，他因飞得太高，双翼上的蜡遭太阳融化跌落水中丧生。

文中所有*均出自爱丽丝梦游仙境以及影版BVS中Lex的台词原话。

本文又可以叫

马总在智商情商财富权力等全面输给莱总的过程实录

毒舌马马不敌嘴炮技能Max莱莱

Mark·机械姬·Zuckerberg大战 Lex·壕无人性·Luthor


End file.
